Metal Smithing Scam
The Metal Smithing Scam is a scam which has been around pretty much as long as RuneScape has, but the problem with it is that it may not be a scam, as the player may be honestly trying to level up their Smithing skill. This scam has become extinct after Jagex released the Assist System. The scam still won't work as bars are now more expensive then the weapons they make due to players with money and no time buying bars for smithing e.g steel bars are 850 gp but steel swords are only about 211 gp. The Idea The honest player is only trying to level their Smithing. Another user gives the smither metal bars, the smither smiths them, gets experience points, gives the items back, and the other user has a more valuable item. Both players benefit. The Scam The scam is nearly identical to the idea. But the outcome is far from the same. The user gets the bars, the smither says "Thanks for the bars" and walks away or logs out. What to do when confronted If a user offers to smith your bars for free, don't give him the bars without a thought that he may be scamming. It is best to ask if he is willing to trade smithed items for metal bars. This is a foolproof way and gives you the product and him the experience points. But he may not have the smithed items with him to trade, so he may say his way, or no deal. If a smither doesn't go with the scam-free way only give bars that you are willing to lose over nothing to them. Examples This is an example of the metal smithing scam. ::Scammer: Free Smithing up to rune! ::Victim: All right! ::Victim trades Scammer. Victim offers runite bars. Both accept. ::Scammer:Ty 4 rune brs nub lol u got scammed! ::Scammer logs out. :::Victim reports Scammer for item scamming. The is an example of an honest metal smith. :Person 1: Free Smithing up to rune! :Person 2 trades Person 1. Person 2 offers runite bars. Both accept. :Person 1 uses the bars on an anvil to smith the rune bars. :Person 1 trades Person 2. Person 1 offers the smithed item. Both accept. This is an example of a suspicious player using the foolproof method. ::Person 1: Free Smithing up to rune! ::Person 2 trades Person 1. Person 2 offers runite bars. Person 1 accepts. ::Person 2: Trade me the smithed item for my bars ::Person 1 may either accept this offer or decline saying that they do not have one or that they do not want to. After Updates This scam is rarely used any more due to several updates rendering it obsolete. One of these updates was the Assist System - an alternative, scam-proof method which involves no trading and therefore no risk. Although this scam can still pose a threat since the re-release of Free Trade. Category:Item Scams Category:Non-Scams Category:Scams Category:Extinct Scams